Mounting plumbing fixtures in buildings requires positioning various holders at different locations. Longitudinally extendable, telescoping supports are frequently used to provide an adjustable length to accommodate variable stud spacing in buildings. But such brackets are often weak in torsion or twisting about the longitudinal axis along which the supports extend. There is thus a need for an improved bracket with adjustable length and torsional resistance.
In order to accommodate variable positioning of pipes and items along the length of structural supports, some brackets have a plurality of suitable connectors at fixed locations, allowing users to select the one closest to the desired position. But such brackets waste material by providing unused connectors and because these connectors are at predetermined locations, some misalignment may still arise. There is thus a need for an improved bracket that may be adjusted to the desired location between structural supports.
Some prior art brackets are complicated to use and require multiple operations and many hands to connect plumbing devices to the brackets. There is thus a need for an improved bracket that is easy to connect to plumbing devices and pipes.